staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Przyjemne z pożytecznym - poradhik dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Miller i Mueller" - odc. 6 krymin. filmu USA 10.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła. Silnik trzeba smarować. Demontaż maszyn. 12.35 "Cudowna planeta" - odc. 1 dok. filmu japońskiego 13.05 Ginąca przyroda: Patagonia - film dok. prod. węgierskiej 14.10 Opowieści księżniczki Lilavati 14.25 Zwierzęta świata - Bezcenna przyroda: "Yellowstone zimą" - cz. 1 serialu przyrodniczego prod. angielskiej 15.00 My dorośli - tolerancja wobec chorych na AIDS, 15.30 Przez lądy i morza: "Yamuna" film o Indiach 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Telemuzak - mag. aktualności muzycznych 18.05 Spin - mag. popularno- naukowy 18.25 Podróże do Polski - reportaż 18.45 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Miller i Mueller" - powtórz. odc. 6 (ostatniego) krymin. filmu USA 21.10 ABC ekonomii: Amortyzacja 21.15 Publicystyka 21.35 "Pegaz" - aktualności kulturalne 22.05 Czarne i białe - widowisko 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 23.35 Poezja na dobranoc 23.40 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Łebski Harry" -odc. serialu fra ncusko - amerykańskiego 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.25 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 9.45 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski - l. 11 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.00 Pół godziny nowoczesności - prog. Stefana Bratkowskiego 17.35 "Mała Debbie" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Powrót do Europy - film dok. 19.30 J. francuski - l. 9 20.00 Rewelacja miesiąca: "Tryptyk" Giacomo Pucciniego - spektakl Teatru La Scala w Mediolanie 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Rewelacja miesiąca: "Tryptyk" Giacomo Pucciniego /cz.2/ 23.40 Konkurs dyrygentów w Katowicach 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperport — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Mister Ed — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detek. 14.30 Another World — serial obycz. 15.30 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 Program idla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Growing Pains — serial obycz. 21.00 Full House — serial obycz. 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz. 22.00 China Beach — serial wojenny 23.00 Designing Women — serial komed. 24.00 Saint Elsewhere — serial obycz. o lekarzach 1.00 Rush — serial 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.20 Bowling 9.00 Revs 9.30 US PGA Tour 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Supercross 11.50 Golf 12.00 Boks w Wielkiej Brytanii 14.00 Formuła 3000 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Bowling 16.00 Żeglarstwo 16.30 Le Lion d’Angers 17.30 Pilote 18.00 European Truck Festival 19.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.00 Rugby —- Puchar Świata 21.00 Narciarstwo 22.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Golf 23.40 J.W. Austrian Classic 1.10 Hiszpańska piłka nożna MTV 7.00 Przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m. in. zespołu Bananarama 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informator muz. wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — informator muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV’s Post Modem — popularne utwory, znani wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 Sat 1 — Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Ich kauf mir lieber einem Tirolerhut 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Thundercats — Die starken Katzen aus dem All — serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital — serial famil. USA 15.10 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 — Teleshop 15.50 Ein Duke kommt selten allein — serial sensac. USA 16.45 Harmonie der Pferde (Cheval Mon Ami) — franc. film krótkometrażowy 17.00 Bingo — telegra 17.30 SAT 1 Sport live — Compag Grand Slam Cup’91 w Monachium, ok. 20.00 Wiadomości, ok. 20.05 Glücksrad — show, ok. 20.50 WetterNews — prognoza pogody, ok. 21.00 Die Profis — ang. serial krym. ok. 22.00 Wiadomości, ok. 22.10 Conan — Barbarzyńca film sensac. USA (1981), ok. 0.20 Komissar X: Drei goldene Schlangen — niem.-włoski film krym. (1968)